


Better with you

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [28]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Angst, College, Comfort, Dalton Academy, Emotional Hurt, Fear of losing, Hurt, M/M, Niff, blaine-nick-friendship, college admission, fight, niff is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: Weeks of suppressed anxiousness catches up with Blaine and he gets lost in the fear of Sebastian moving to Paris for college. But Sebastian just gets angry. Why can't he see that all Blaine wants is to not be that kind of boyfriend who stands in the way of the other's dreams? Why can't he see what is so obvious to Blaine?Title from Jesse McCartney's "Better with you". Hints of a beautiful Blaine/Nick-friendship and a NIff-relationship. Part of my "Don't you want my teenage dream?"-series.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Nick the Warbler, Blaine Anderson & Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Nick the Warbler, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it breaks my heart, too. I thought about making this two chapters but thought I couldn't do this to you.

“Excuse me for a moment…”, Blaine says and gets up. The Berkeley-letter slips down unopened to join the pile on the floor again. When he stands, he makes a beeline for the door, he needs a moment to breath, to calm down and come to terms with what just happened. _What did just happen?_

He turns left and gets into the bathroom, grabs the sides of one of the sinks there and rests his forehead against the mirror. _Sebastian is going to Paris for college, of course he is_ and there’s nothing that Blaine can do. He will not be that kind of boyfriend, the one that forces the other to give up his dreams just so that they can stay close together.

Weeks of suppressed anxiousness threaten to overwhelm him. He doesn’t like it not to have a plan, hates it not to know where he’ll be in a few months. Worst of all, he has so much to lose now. He kept reassuring Sebastian that everything would be fine, he never really took the time or allowed himself to think about that this might be something out of his control. And he’s _so afraid._

Memories of how it felt to be neglected flash through his mind. He never wanted to feel like this again, still believes that Sebastian would never deliberately make him feel like this but _sometimes life gets in the way, right?_

Fear makes it harder to breath. There are a thousand possible endings to his relationship he can see and he realizes that maybe shoving that aside for so long wasn’t such a great idea. Blaine is on the verge to run back into the room and throw himself in Sebastian’s arms, wouldn’t be too proud to beg him to not leave him alone, _please_.

He exhales deeply. _No, we will be fine._

He opens his eyes. _No, we will make it work._

He lets water run over his hands and splashes some in his face to get rid of the few tears that managed to escape. _Get a grip, Anderson, nothing’s decided yet!_

__

“B, you alright?”, he hears a tentative voice behind him. In his swivet, he didn’t even realize that someone came into the room.

He comes up, looks into the mirror and focuses on the boy behind him. Nick looks at him with worry evident on his face. Blaine attempts a smile.

“Sure”, he grabs a paper towel, “it’s just a very emotional day for all of us, I just needed a little break. Go ahead, I’ll be right back.”

“Dude, we’ve been living together, you can’t lie to me”, Nick smiles and comes closer to rest a hand on his back. “What is it? You didn’t get into the college you wanted?”

Blaine huffs. “Actually, I did. Sorry, I ran out before I could read out my letter.”

Nick nods. “Okay.” He waits for Blaine to continue.

“I just… I guess I, umm…” It’s not that he doesn’t trust Nick, it’s more that talking freely about his feelings was never his strong suit and he knows he’ll sound ridiculous. “Did you see the look on Sebastian’s face when he read that letter from Paris?”

His voice cracks.

“He’ll go, Nick, I know it. How can he not? How could I ask him not to? For what? Just so that I don’t feel lonely?” He shakes his head when Nick pushes against his shoulder to make him turn around and wraps his arms around his friend.

"I guess I never really allowed myself to really consider what it would mean to be apart. I’m so afraid to lose him, Nick…”

Nick lightly caresses his back and Blaine feels himself calm down at the gesture. He’s so glad that he came back to Dalton, he really missed his friends.

“You talked to Sebastian about that?”

“Not really. I kept telling him that this was something we shouldn’t discuss until it’s true. I just… I thought worst case maybe we’ll end up on two different coasts, I never thought about two different continents with a whole ocean in between.”

“Look, I don’t know much about relationships, especially long-distance-relationships, hell knows Jeff and I have things to figure out before we can even call what we have a relationship. But I know for a fact that you and Sebastian are two of the most stubborn people I know. And he loves you with a depth and ferocity. Seriously, he’s been pining over you for about 2 years - it was pretty hard to watch. So if he went to Paris, if two people could make it work with combined will-power and your refusal to lose, it’s you.”

Blaine lets go of Nick and smiles at him. “Thank you.” Nick smiles back. “Anytime, bro.” Blaine rolls his eye. “Bro? You ruined the moment.” They both laugh.

As they leave the bathroom, Blaine throws a side glance at Nick. “So, you and Jeff, huh?”

Nick laughs in embarrassment. “Yeah, I guess… we’re figuring things out.”

“I knew it.”

Everybody is cheering for Trent when they come back to the room and Blaine sits back down at Sebastian’s side. It takes one look for his boyfriend’s face to twist into a frown and reach out a hand. Blaine takes it and smiles at him. They’ll talk later.

“Okay, okay, so now that every big letter was opened, let’s give a round of applause”, Hunter drones and tries to get the group of excited boys back under control. Everyone claps politely. “Alright, now take 10 and open the smaller letters. Remember, rejections belong into the bin, if one of you gets a surprise in the form of an admission, it’s one shot extra tonight.”

Busy chattering breaks out as everybody rips open their remaining letters, some _Uhhh’s_ and _Ahhh’s_ soon following. Blaine looks at Sebastian’s pile and sees that the letter that was still sealed when he left is now open.

“What’d I miss?”, he asks, pointing at the pile of letters.

Sebastian smiles. “Rhetoric and Legal Studies. Berkeley.”

Blaine’s heart skips a beat and his eyes widen. “UC Berkeley?”

The smile spreads into a smirk: “No any other Ivy league-school with that name that I know?”

Blaine wants to say that Berkeley isn’t technically Ivy League (and undeservingly so) but instead he throws himself into Sebastian’s arms, knocking him over in the process, and kisses him hard. Sebastian hesitates for a moment before he wraps his arms around Blaine and falls down at the carpet with Blaine ending on top of him. His tongue wiggles in between Blaine’s lips and Blaine can feel Sebastian’s hand trailing down his back, slipping into his back pocket and gently squeezing.

“Hey! Guys! Too much PDA”, Hunter snarls, “go take this to your room or tone it down, this isn’t a Cocky Boys shooting.”

They reluctantly let go and sit back up again, Seb clearing his throat and adjusting his tie with a smirk, Blaine blushing furiously while straightening his jacket.

“Well, that was unexpected”, Sebastian chuckles, “didn’t know that college talk gets you so hot and bothered, otherwise I would’ve included you in the discussions about my major, Killer. Or maybe we should try some role-playing?”

“It’s not really that”, Blaine breaths a laugh, “I, umm…. I got into Berkeley, too. Performance Studies and Education. It was the letter I wanted to read after…” Blaine’s face falls. _Right_ , Sebastian’s letter from Paris. _This is even worse._ Now Sebastian will have to purposely chose being on campus with Blaine or living his dream in Paris. _No way he’ll win this…_

“Hey, B, what’s wrong? This is great news, both of us getting into Berkeley! Amazing, actually. Meeting for lunch breaks, relaxing at the beach in the California sun, me sneaking into your dorm room to make out with you but you have to be quiet so your roommate doesn’t wake up? This will be totally awesome!” Sebastian tips his nose with his index finger.

Blaine shakes his head. He cannot allow this fantasy to consume him, it will be even harder to let it go. “No, Seb.”

Sebastian frowns. “What do you mean, ‘No’? I promise you, you’ll be the one living in the dorms, definitely not me, not my style.”

Blaine sighs and starts ripping open his leftover letters to keep his hands busy.

“No, I mean – we shouldn’t really indulge in this fantasy, it will just hurt more when we won’t get to live it.”

“Huh?”

“I mean… it’s no use to imagine what it would be like with both of us in California if you end up going to Paris, right?”

“Oh.”

Sebastian looks down at the pile of open letters, the one in French laying on top. Then, his head snaps back around. “Wait, when did _**you**_ decide where _**I**_ go to college?”

“Come on, Seb, the happiness and joy on your face when you read that letter was evident! You always wanted to go back to Paris, you love it there.”

“You weren’t in this room when I opened the Berkeley-letter, I was pretty happy about that, too. And that was before I knew that this would mean that we would be together there.”

Blaine huffs. “No, Sebastian, I’m not going to be this kind of boyfriend. Believe me, I’ve been there, I transferred schools for a boy and look how unhappy that made me in the end. I’m not going to make you stay and risk you hating me for it in the end. I’m not that kind of person.”

“This isn’t your decision, Blaine, it’s mine.” Sebastian’s tone had switched from irritated to annoyed. “You know _**what**_ I hate? How you keep comparing our relationship even though I told you, I’m nothing like him.”

“I’m not comparing our relationship, I’m telling you how I regretted making this decision and I don’t want you to feel the same way.”

“Okay, I’m confused because I thought we agreed that after the ceremony, we would meet up and discuss everything like grown-ups do. Did that already happen? And if yes, where was I?”

Blaine glares up at him with a pained expression. _Why doesn’t he get it?_ He just wants what’s best for them, he couldn’t stand the thought of Sebastian blaming him for this missed opportunity.

“What is there to discuss, Sebastian?” It’s just **_so_ _obvious_** to him what is gonna happen.

“Your rejection-letters, boys?” Suddenly, Hunter is standing next to them holding out the bin. Without looking away from Blaine, Sebastian grabs all of his unopened letters and throws them in.

Hunter frowns. “You sure you don’t want to open any of them to see if they are all rejections?”

Sebastian huffs. “What’s the point?” He turns his head and looks up at Hunter. “Apparently, the decision is already made.” Then he gets up and leaves.

Hunter looks down at Blaine and Blaine thinks he might detect a hint of sympathy in his face but it could also just be a trick of light. “No idea what just happened but you should go after him”, he says and then turns to keep collecting letters from the rest of the group.

Blaine rubs his eyes before he grabs all of his letters and the one’s Sebastian left and heads out of the room, hoping that Sebastian went to his room to cool off.

Sebastian is fuming.

“The happiness and joy on your face when you read that letter was evident! You always wanted to go back to Paris, you love it there.” _Pah! What does Blaine know?!_

He slams the door of his room behind him and stands panting between his desk and his bed.

Of course, he misses Paris. There’s nothing quite like strolling through those old streets on a summer’s night. He misses his mom, he misses Camille, he misses the freedom and the International Law program at l’Université de Paris sounded amazing, that’s why he applied. He didn’t want to regret anything. _But now?_

He starts pacing. He thinks what really has him so upset is the certainty with which Blaine spoke about him going to Paris. Like he could just pack his bags and leave. That’s not how it’s supposed to be, they were supposed to talk about this! _This is what a relationship is about, right?_

There’s a soft knock and his door opens slowly. Soft curls are revealed, then big hazel eyes and soon Blaine is standing in his room.

“Can we talk?” He sounds small and scared. It makes Sebastian’s heart ache but there’s also his pride that spats “I’m not sure if I want to talk to you right now” and Blaine flinches visibly. Sebastian sighs.

“Close the door.” Blaine does as he’s told and puts some letters on Sebastian’s desk.

Sebastian seems in distress, Blaine wants nothing more than to go over and wrap his arms around him. He just wants Sebastian to understand that he didn’t mean to upset him, it’s just so clear to him that Sebastian should go to Paris that he doesn’t know how Sebastian could even consider declining this offer.

They stare at each other for a minute or two before Blaine speaks: “I’m sorry.”

Sebastian huffs. “What for, Blaine? For making my decisions for me? Comparing me to Hummel which you know I hate? Or for wishing me far away in Europe?”

“No!”, Blaine exclaims and comes closer, “I don’t! It breaks my heart to imagine you being away from me!”

He reaches for Sebastian’s hands but the other pulls away. “Then what, Blaine? Why are you so set on me moving away?”

Blaine takes a deep breath and sits down at Sebastian’s bed. He looks up. “Okay, okay. I see. Can we talk like adults, like, can you try to let me explain, please? Just like we planned?” Sebastian just stares at him. “Sit with me, please?”

Reluctantly, Sebastian sits down even though it’s not as close as Blaine would like to.

“You miss Paris, yes?” Sebastian nods and opens his mouth to explain further, yet Blaine holds up his hand to stop him. “And you applied for this program because you genuinely think you would benefit from studying there, right?” Sebastian hesitates for a moment but then he nods again.

“All I want for you is to do what’s best for you – for your life, your education, your happiness. I…”, Blaine clears his throat, “I am so scared that if you chose to go to Berkeley for me, so that we can be together, that… that one day you’ll wake up and hate me for it. Regret that you never took the opportunity. Just like – and I’m not comparing you to anyone here – just like in the end, I regretted going to McKinley. I lost a whole year there and if it wouldn’t have been for you, maybe I wouldn’t have come back to Dalton but stayed and I would’ve been miserable. I don’t want you to feel miserable.”

“What makes you think I would?”

“I don’t know, I just… I don’t want to be that kind of boyfriend who pleads for you to stay and at the same time, I do.”

Sebastian frowns. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that Berkeley was my dream. It was my favorite, I’m amazed that I got in. And to imagine having you there, it’s… it’s unbelievable. All the things you said like lunch breaks or dorm rooms, I want to experience it all with you. And that’s why I have to hold myself back to not beg on my knees for you to come with me. I want you there, I really do. I never really allowed myself to think about not ending up in the same place as you and now I’m so lost and afraid of what it could mean.”

Blaine scoots closer and reaches for Sebastian’s hand, this time he doesn’t retreat.

“But I know that if I did, you would stay. You would stay for me, to make me happy and I love you for that but you see how much you hate when others try to make decisions for you. Deep inside you would never forgive me, I just know it. And one day we would fight over small stuff and you’d throw it in my face, that you didn’t go to Paris for me and that would break us. I can’t win against Paris and I’m sorry but I can’t ask you to give that up.”

His eyes are shining wetly and one of Sebastian’s hand comes up to cup his cheeks.

“Then don’t…”

Sebastian’s anger made room for some odd warm feeling when he looks at Blaine being so open, so vulnerable, so scared. _Oh this boy…_

His thumb starts stroking his cheek. “First of all, there is nothing to win or to lose here, okay? You are not competing with anything or anyone. And you are not losing anything. I’m sorry, too, for getting upset.”

His voice is low and soft. He feels Blaine lean into the touch and sees him close his eyes.

“There is nothing to be afraid of, B, nothing you could do or say to chase me away. Yes, I don’t like people making decisions for me but you still need to tell me how you feel – aren’t you the one with the relationship-experience, why do _**I**_ need to tell _**you**_ that?”

He chuckles and hears Blaine do the same. Hazel eyes open again and he pulls Blaine closer until there’s no space between them on Sebastian’s bed, limbs tangled and Sebastian can press small kisses on top of Blaine’s curls. He smells like strawberry and vanilla and it’s wonderful.

“You don’t want to beg me to stay? Then don’t. I’ll thoroughly think about it, okay? Weigh the Pro’s and Con’s and come to a decision. And when I do, you’ll know that I’m not making it for you but for me. No matter what happens, we’ll find a way. How about that?”

Blaine’s heart clenches at the thought that Sebastian might chose to go away anyways. He squeezes him tighter as if he might disappear already. Still, he knows it’s right. He should just have a little faith and trust that they’ll work it out.

So, he nods. “I'm sorry. I'm a mess."

"No, you're not. You're always so put together and in control, you are quite the opposite of a mess. And maybe that's what catches up with you from time to time cause life in genereal is a pretty big mess."

Blaine snorts. "When did you become a psychologist?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm double-majoring in 'Bashful Schoolboy' and 'Sex on a Stick'. 'Blaine Anderson 101' is truly my favorite class!"

Blaine chuckles and cuddles into the crook of Sebastian's neck. With a sigh he says: "Can we just stay here?”

Blaine can't see it but he feels Sebastian smirk. “What, at Dalton or in my bed, Killer?”

He blushes and hides his face further in Sebastian’s chest. “Beats me…”, he mumbles and feels a laugh rumble through Sebastian’s body. _Is it warm in here? It feels like it's getting warmer in here..._

“As… _**sexy**_ … as that sounds – we have a party to attend. I’d love to stay in bed with you but we got letters to burn, songs to sing and a soon-to-be graduation to celebrate.” He adds with a whisper: “Also, Hunter gets pretty prissy when someone’s late…”

He’d rather snuggle up under the covers, have Sebastian whisper sweet nothings in his ear and kiss him hard in reassurance that he’s still here but he knows they’ll be missed. Plus, he was actually looking forward to the bonfire for weeks. He sighs and lets go of Sebastian.

“Look at you, being the voice of reason. Can I at least get one of you hoodies?”

He pouts and bats his lashes. Sebastian groans and gets up.

“We really need to talk about you not using these on me…”

Blaine frowns in confusion as Sebastian walks over to his closet. “The hoodies?”

Sebastian turns around and a navy blue Dalton Lacrosse Team-hoodie hits Blaine square in the face. When Blaine peels the offending piece of clothing from his head, Sebastian is in the process of putting on a new shirt and a jacket.

“The puppy eyes.”

Blaine grins and slips the hoodie over his head before he stands to grab first his opened rejection letters from the desk and second Sebastian’s hand. His fingers wrap around his, they are warm and strong and Blaine already anticipates the feeling of them trailing all over his skin once they come back to Sebastian’s room tonight before they go to sleep.


	2. Next work: Blaine is not a girl

"Your are cordially invited for Senior Prom" or as Barry calls it: "Sebastian, go ask your boyfriend if he wants to go to prom with you!". So Sebastian does. What he didn't expect was a rejection. Wait, what?!

We're coming closer and closer to the end of this little story that actually grew into something much bigger than I originally intended. I'm sad and happy and want to thank everyone already for following along :)

Title from the Jonas Brothers' "Lovebug" where one of them is like "[Hey, Joe's not a girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5K3-BiCKd7c&ab_channel=JonasBrothersMusica)" and it always makes me laugh.

[Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441709)

**Author's Note:**

> We're back to a more or less regular schedule with new works every Monday! If you want to get notifications when the new chapter is out, just subscribe to this work (since I always add a chapter with the link to the next part), subscribe to this series or to my account. Or check back in a week :)  
> As always, feel free to leave some love and let me know what you think. Find me on Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel), TikTok (akfanfivlove) or here in the comment section, waiting for your words to brighten my days :)


End file.
